Foto Model
by moutonshot
Summary: Ketika Sanji mendapat tawaran foto lagi. AU.


Minggu pagi. Zoro duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran paginya. TV didepannya dibiarkan menyala begitu saja. Sanji duduk disebelah Zoro ketika Zoro membuka lembar berikut koran paginya.

"Hey." Sanji memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Zoro. Zoro diam Saja. Sanji membelai kepala Zoro.

"Zoroo." Panggil Sanji manja.

"Apa." Zoro masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari koran paginya.

"Aku dapat tawaran foto lagi."

Karena tidak ada respon, Sanji kembali bicara. "Boleh tidak?"

"Kularangpun kau akan tetap menerima tawaran itu, 'kan?"

Sanji terkekeh, berhenti membelai kepala Zoro. "Tapi kali ini fotonya agak beda." Zoro mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sanji buru-buru menambahkan, "Tidak, aku tidak akan telanjang dada, hanya saja…" Zoro meletakkan koran paginya di meja di depan sofa dan menengok kearah Sanji, menunggu si pirang meneruskan kata-katanya. "…Aku tidak sendirian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Umm… Kau tahu, aku akan satu foto dengan orang lain, kita akan difoto bersama."

"Oke…" Penjelasan Sanji belum selesai, Zoro mengerti sekali. Melihat si pirang takut-takut begini bicara padanya, pasti ada sesuatu. Zoro memicingkan matanya seraya melipat tangan di dada, gestur yang menyuruh Sanji meneruskan kata-katanya sampai benar-benar selesai.

"Aku akan menjadi foto model iklan kitchen set—ngeliatinnya biasa aja dong!" Zoro kukuh mempertahankan posisi dan ekspresinya. Sanji mendengus.

"…Bersama Law."

"Hah?! Tidak!"

"Tidak apanya?"

"Tidak boleh. Foto kali ini tidak boleh."

Sanji langsung mengerang. "Aah Zoro tuh 'kan, ayolah, boleh ya?"

"Pokoknya tidak."

"Aku 'kan tidak melanggar peraturannya, aku pakai baju, tidak telanjang dada, demi apa aku akan menjadi model iklan kitchen set mana mungkin telanjang dada."

Zoro diam saja. Ia melengos dan mengembalikan posisinya menatap TV.

"Woy!"

Masih diam.

"Marimo."

Tetap diam.

"Tukang tidur!"

"Sanji, dengar ya, sekarang peraturannya sudah diperbarui, kau hanya boleh menerima tawaran foto jika di foto itu kau tidak telanjang dada dan tidak bersama orang lain." Zoro kembali menatap Sanji.

"Heee? Kok seenaknya gitu sih! Tidak selamanya jadi foto model iklan itu difotonya sendirian, bodoh!"

"Memangnya siapa yang foto model? Kau 'kan koki. Ngapain juga lagian nerima tawaran foto-foto segala. Ribet. Lebih baik kau cukup jadi koki saja jangan jadi foto model juga."

"Menolak tawaran yang baik itu tidak baik, tahu! Sekali-kali difoto untuk model iklan apa salahnya? Aku juga senang kok melakukannya."

"Sekarang kau bukan sekali-kali saja difoto untuk model iklan. Sudah terlalu sering."

"Biarin, sekalian orang-orang jadi lebih tahu Baratie 'kan kalau koki terbaiknya sering nampang dimana-mana." Zoro memutar bola matanya.

"Zoro aku serius, boleh ya foto yang kali ini?" Sanji galak-galak begini masih nurut dan patuh sama Zoronya jadi sebuah izin itu penting. Bagi Sanji, jika dia tidak diberi izin oleh Zoro dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak diberi izin tersebut. Biasanya ia juga tidak memaksa diizinkan karena sungguh, Zoro itu suportif sekali, apapun yang Sanji suka lakukan selalu Zoro izinkan (pengecualian untuk masalah foto, Zoro sensi abis). Tapi sekarang beda kasus. Sanji sangat ingin diizinkan.

"Kenapa pengen banget, sih? Biasanya kalau tidak diizinkan yasudah tawaran fotonya tidak diambil."

"Kau sendiri kenapa ngotot tidak mengizinkan?" Sebenarnya Sanji bisa menebak alasan Zoro. "Rambut hijau kayak lumut, kuberitahu, satu foto dengan Law bukan berarti hati kami satu juga." Eaaa.

"Ngga gitu."

"Terus?"

"Kau pasti modus ingin sekalian reunian dengan dia 'kan setelah lama tidak bertemu?"

"Jelas lah."

"Jujur banget?!" Zoro menghela napas. "Yasudah terserah kau saja." Zoro langsung pasang muka melankolis. Sanji jadi tidak enak. Ketika Zoro bilang 'terserah kau saja' itu tandanya masih belum diberi izin. Tapi Sanji tidak enak juga memaksa lagi. Dia mengerti perasaan Zoro lebih dari siapapun.

"Sanji."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Foto kali ini tidak usah dulu ya?"

Jrenggg.

Sanji langsung luluh. Mukanya Zoro itu loh. Melas sekali. Jarang Sanji melihat si pacar bisa begini. Zoro serius tidak ingin Sanji mengambil tawaran itu rupanya. Tapi… sungguh, ini bukan masalah Law melainkan kitchen setnya. Baru kali ini Sanji ditawari menjadi foto model iklan kitchen set, makanya ia benar-benar ingin menerima tawarannya. Biasanya ia hanya ditawari jadi foto model iklan produk pembersih wajah, parfum, jam tangan, pakaian… Belum pernah yang kitchen set seperti ini. Yang sangat nyambung dengan pekerjaannya sebagai koki. Yang sudah menjadi kecintaannya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa excitednya Sanji?

Sanji cuma bisa tersenyum kecil ke arah Zoro dan mengangguk. Zoro mengacak rambutnya. Susahnya punya pacar yang androgini. Begitu sekali kena kamera, tidak mau pergi kamera itu. Malah jadi bertambah banyak. Ingin sekali ia izinkan Sanji, tahu betul Zoro kitchen set itulah yang membuat Sanji merengek minta diizinkan. Tapi, Law… Tiba-tiba Zoro mendapat pencerahan. Sebuah ide masuk ke dalam pemikirannya. Zoro menggenggam tangan Sanji sambil nyengir. "Aku ada ide!"

Sanji mengerang sepanjang jalan sementara Zoro cuma mengorek telinganya.

"Pulang saja yuuk."

"Tidak mau."

"Tuan pendekar pedang, kau itu tidak bisa jadi foto model!"

"Ngga sayang sama kitchen setnya?"

"Sayang sih, tapi tidak foto denganmu juga.." Sanji lemas.

"Aku bisa kok jadi foto model."

Asli Zoro keras kepala banget. "Jangan ngegampangin. Ekspresi mukamu itu tidak variatif, cuma bisa merengut, cemberut, dan ngamuk. Ekspresi seperti itu tidak dibutuhkan disini."

"Ekspresi ngamuk memangnya ada?!"

"Coba kau tersenyum." Zoro tersenyum. Sanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Sekarang senyum yang seperti tertawa." Zoro agak bingung. Tapi lalu ia bisa. Sanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Senyum yang imut?" Zoro memaksakan diri melakukannya. Sanji tertawa kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Senyum nakal!" Zoro senyum nakal tanpa beban. Sanji jadi kelabakan. Giliran Zoro yang tertawa.

"Tuh, sudah kubilang aku bisa."

"Huh! Liat saja nanti ketika di studio!"

Kini di depan mereka berdiri sebuah ruangan setelah mereka berjalan melewati koridor tadi. Mereka lalu masuk dan Ivankov langsung menyambut mereka.

"Aih Sanji-sama makin tampan sekaligus cantik sajaa~"

"Jauh-jauh kau! Bikin jarak, bikin jarak!" Sanji paling ogah dekat-dekat dengan makhluk satu ini padahal dia bisa dibilang manager Sanji. Sebenarnya dia tukang cuci piring di Baratie. Tapi pekerjaan aslinya memang di dunia modeling begini. Entah kenapa dia masih juga kerja sampingan sebagai tukang cuci piring di Baratie. Katanya sih jadi tukang cuci piring itu cuma trik pdkt saja soalnya dia sudah lama mengincar Sanji untuk diagensikan. Tipe androgini itu susah ditemukan, kau tahu. Dan sanji adalah salah satu dari mereka yang sempurna. Karena Baratie itu terkenal, melihat Sanji di majalah itu tidak jarang bahkan sebelum ia masuk di agensi milik Ivankov, hanya saja bukan sebagai foto model melainkan sebagai orang biasa yang nyelip di artikel kuliner.

"Benar 'kan foto kali ini iklan kitchen set?" Sanji bertanya sambil duduk, siap untuk dirias.

"Iya Sanji-sama, senang 'kan aku berhasil menemukan yang pas."

"Hm."

"Oh iya, ini kah partner Sanji-sama pengganti Law?"

"Hm!"

Kasihan sekali Zoro dibiarkan bingung oleh Sanji. Dia hanya berdiri dari tadi tidak tahu harus apa.

"Ayo sini duduk—"

"Zoro."

"—Zoro-sama~"

Zoro duduk disebelah Sanji, hendak dirias juga.

"Perlu ya dirias begini?"

"Perlu. Supaya mukamu enakan dikit untuk dilihat." Sanji menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tu… tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Ivankov kaget heboh. Semua yang ada di ruangan menoleh kearahnya.

"Zoro… Zoro-sama… mungkinkah Zoro-sama adalah Roronoa Zoro? Yang juara kenjutsu nasional itu?" Lagak Ivankov makin heboh. Zoro bingung sejenak sebelum dengan polosnya berkata, "Ya? Itu terdengar sepertiku."

"Kya!" belum sempat Ivankov mendekati Zoro, Sanji sudah berdiri di belakang kursi Zoro menghalanginya.

"Liat boleh, pegang bayar."

"Oi!" Si rambut hijau langsung protes mendengar Sanji barusan.

"Ah Sanji-sama kenapa tidak memberi tahu sih kalau pacar Sanji-sama itu Roronoa Zoro?"

"Pacar? Sanji mah istri bukan pacar."

"Hah? Aku bukan perempuan apalagi istrimu! Tidak sudi! Jangan sembarangan!" Sanji menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Zoro, sambil marah-marah.

"Kau pacarku atau bukan?"

"Kok jadi nanya gitu sih?!" Lah si Sanji sewot.

Zoro menghela napas. "Udah, udah. Itu ditanyain Iva tadi jawab dulu." Si rambut hijau lalu berpaling kembali dirias. Sanji mengatur napasnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Zoro, mengelusnya. Gestur permintaan maaf si pirang. Sadar juga dia tadi sedikit lebay dan lepas kontrol. Zoro meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sanji sebelum Sanji berbalik kearah Ivankov lagi.

"Nanya apa kau tadi?"

"Sanji-sama kok ngga cerita-cerita pacaran sama Zoro-sama!"

"Aku tidak pernah sembunyi-sembunyi kalau soal si hijau itu, kau saja yang tidak tahu." Sanji kembali ke kursinya, melanjutkan dirias.

"Gantengnyaa Zoro-samaa." Sanji hanya tersenyum. "Lebih keren daripada di TV! Badannya bagus sekali." Ivankov ngoceh sambil mendekati Zoro. Ia berdiri di samping Zoro yang sedang duduk dirias. Zoro mulai geser-geser. Horror dideketin orang macam Ivankov! Sanji geli sendiri melihat kejadian di sampingnya.

Ivankov kemudian mulai grepe-grepe Zoro. "Eh?! Apa nih! Oi, jangan—H..hey!" Sanji menahan tawanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan panik minta tolong yang Zoro tujukkan kepadanya.

Sanji selesai fitting lebih dulu. Ia kemudian memberikan tatapan penuh isyarat kepada Ivankov. Ivankov mengangguk dan mengikuti Sanji. Zoro masih rusuh dengan acara fittingnya.

"Dia masih disini, 'kan?" Tanya Sanji setelah mereka berada cukup jauh dari Zoro.

"Iya, Candy-sama." ivankov mengedipkan matanya sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya.

"Ih! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Kemarin Candy-sama bilangnya tidak boleh kalau ada si pengganti Law-sama saja, sekarang boleh dong."

"Ya, ya, terserah." Sanji mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. "Dia dimana?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Balkon belakang dekat tangga."

"Oke." Sanji bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. "Terimakasih banyak Iva, kau bisa minta kenaikan gaji padaku di Baratie nanti." Ivankov hanya tertawa. Sanji berjalan cepat menuju balkon belakang. Akirnya setelah tujuh tahun, ia bisa melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang menjadi panutannya sampai sekarang. Pujaannya. Tak lama kemudian Sanji mendapati sosok itu berdiri dengan segala kemegahannya bersandar di tangga.

"Sensei!" Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Sanji sebelum tersenyum. Sanji mendekati sosok tersebut hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan. Sanji mungkin adalah kepala koki Baratie yang menjunjung tinggi nilai jaim. Tapi di depan pria ini, Sanji masih tetaplah anak kecil yang begitu antusias melihat idolanya. Sanji menatap pria tersebut dengan mata berbinar, hampir tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan pertama kali.

Pria tersebut menatap Sanji dari bawah sampai atas sebelum tanpa sadar berkata, "Wow…"

Sanji dapat mendengarnya. "Kenapa Law-sensei?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau terlihat…" Law berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "…Luar biasa."

Sanji meringis kekanakkan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Law kemudian menghela napas. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti memanggilku sensei. Kau membuatku terdengar begitu tua."

"Baiklah, senpai…" Sanji tersenyum lebar.

"Itu lebih baik." Law menatapnya. "Jadi akhirnya otak otot itu berhasil mendapatkanmu?"

"Berhasil?"

Law tertawa kecil. "Sanji, kau ini polos atau apa, dia sudah mengincarmu sejak sekolah."

"Oh? Iya? Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah bilang padaku."

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengagumiku."

Sanji jadi sedikit malu. "Tapi Law-senpai memang mengagumkan! Sekarangpun sudah menjadi dokter! Hal yang senpai impikan sejak dulu. Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya!"

"Santai saja, bocah." Law mengacak rambut Sanji.

"Senpai, aku kangen." Sanji begitu ingin memeluk Law karena sungguh, ia rindu sekali. Namun ia rasa itu bukan hal yang tepat karena kini mereka adalah dua pria dewasa dengan kondisi Sanji sudah memiliki Zoro, dan Law, siapa yang tahu…

Law adalah pengajar Sanji di dojo semasa sekolah. Law dan Sanji tinggal berdekatan. Dari kecil si pirang selalu mengekor Law kemana-mana. Baginya, tidak ada yang lebih keren daripada senseinya yang satu ini. Sanji tidak malu melakukan hal yang kekanakkan sekalipun jika itu di depan Law. Pria berambut hitam tersebut kompeten dalam segala bidang bela diri. Awalnya ia mengajar di kelas taekwondo yang Sanji ikuti sebelum akhirnya difokuskan untuk kenjutsu. Sanji ngambek ketika itu. Ia sempat mogok ke dojo lagi. Kemudian Zoro muncul, mengatai Sanji payah seenaknya. Sanji kesal sekali apalagi Zoro mengikuti kelas kenjutsu yang notabenenya adalah kelas tampat Law mengajar sekarang. Meskipun begitu sosok Zoro lah yang akhirnya membuat Sanji rajin ke dojo lagi. Si rambut hijau tesebut tidak bosan mengajak Sanji sparring. Katanya daripada sekedar ribut, mending sparring biar lebih laki. Suer Sanji yakin itu kata-kata pasti ngutip. Dari situ mereka mulai kenal dan Sanji terkejut begitu tahu bahwa ia dan Zoro satu sekolah. Law kemudian berhenti mengajar di dojo karena ia ingin belajar ilmu kedokteran di negeri lain setelah sekolahnya selesai. Dan Sanji dengan berat hati harus merelakan senseinya itu jauh untuk sementara waktu. Law selalu menolak dipanggil sensei oleh Sanji karena jarak umur mereka tidak sebegitu jauhnya. Sang dokter muda selalu meminta Sanji memanggilnya dengan senpai.

Yang Sanji tidak sangka, Law bukanlah dokter biasa. Parasnya yang tampan dan posturnya yang bagus membuat pria berambut hitam ini sering mendapat tawaran foto. Ketika Sanji mengetahui hal ini, ia yang sudah bergabung dengan agensi Ivankov merengek pada sang diva untuk dicarikan kesempatan satu stage dengan Law. Sungguh, Sanji terbuka kepada Zoro mengenai Law. Tentang rumah mereka yang berdekatan, bagaimana Sanji selalu minta diajari olehnya, dan kekaguman Sanji yang begitu besar terhadap sang dokter muda. Toh Zoro juga mengetahui sosok Law karena mereka semua belajar di dojo yang sama. Hingga kini Sanji masih tidak mengerti mengapa Zoro tidak pernah bisa diam ketika Sanji menyebut nama Law. Sanji bahkan sampai jujur bahwa ia sempat naksir sama sang pengajar. Tapi ia juga jujur bahwa setelah sudah sama Zoro, Sanji ngga naksir orang lain lagi. Serius. Law sekalipun. Kagum sama doi sih masih cuma kalau naksir apalagi sayang terus cinta udah beda cerita. Zoro doang kok di hati Sanji sekarang mah.

"Kalau kangen kenapa tidak mau foto bersama?" Law senyum becanda.

"Aku ingin sekali, senpai! Tapi, yah… bagaimana lagi. Sama Zoro ngga boleh."

"Kau penurut sekali, ya?" Sanji jadi tersipu karena Law jelas-jelas menatapnya begitu lekat. Sudah saatnya Sanji melambaikan tangan ke kamera sepertinya. Si pirang mulai ngerasa ngga kuat.

"Maafkan aku. Padahal aku sudah minta kepada Iva untuk diberikan kesempatan ini. Tapi akhirnya malah tidak bisa dimanfaatkan." Sanji beneran sedih.

"Yasudah tidak apa-apa."

"Senpai yakin?"

Law mengangguk. "Dalam waktu bersamaan aku mendapat dua tawaran. Aku langsung memilih tawaran yang membawa namamu didalamnya. Tapi karena ini batal, aku ambil tawaran yang lain. Tidak apa-apa. Bisa bertemu lagi denganmu aku juga sudah senang. Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang kangen, bocah?"

Sanji langsung terharu. Beneran ya Sanji pengen peluk tapi pertimbangannya kebanyakan sih. Sanji tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Law nampaknya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sanji.

"Jangan. Zoro akan membunuhku kalau dia melihatnya."

"Kalau tidak lihat?" Muka Sanji merah. Law tertawa lepas. Ia mengacak lagi rambut Sanji. "Aku harus ke studio lain. Hubungi aku, ya? Kau pasti ingin mendenga cerita dariku. Aku juga ingin mendengar cerita darimu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan jika kita bertemu untuk bercerita tanpa Zoro?"

"Aaah iya, pasti, senpai! Aku pasti akan menghubungi senpai. Tidak apa-apa kok, akan kuusahakan sekuat tenaga untuk senpai!" Law menjauhi tangga, bersiap untuk menuruninya. Sanji memberi ruang bagi Law untuk melewatinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan senpai, maafkan aku sekali lagi.."

Law mengangguk. Ia kemudian menghentikan jalannya sebentar, menoleh ke belakang kembali menatap Sanji. "Sampai jumpa lagi Sanji, kutunggu." Law tersenyum dan melambaikan tanggannya, kembali berbalik berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sanji masih tanpa sadar berdiri memandangi Law yang terus menjauh. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. Matanya menyuratkan kekaguman yang begitu kentara.

Ia menanti sekali saat ia dan Law bisa bercerita banyak.

"Mana marimo?" Sanji masuk ke dalam studio setelah menghabiskan satu batang rokok.

"Sudah si stage Sanji-sama, mohon Sanji-sama kesana juga." Salah satu penata rias yang sedang beres-beres menyahuti Sanji. Si pirang pun bergegas menuju stage.

Stage sudah disusun sedemikian rupa menggambarkan konsep dapur yang minimalis. Semua lengkap mulai dari kitchen tools, counter, westafel dan bar lengkap dengan bar stoolsnya. Lampu yang disorotkan berwarna jingga menjadikan suasana bagaimanapun juga tekesan romantis.

Zoro sudah duduk manis diatas salah satu bar stool. Sanji yang melihatnya langsung memberi kode pada kru yang sudah standby. Mereka mengangguk.

Sanji menaiki stage menuju bar. Ia mengambil posisi di bar menghadap Zoro. Sanji seolah seorang bartender yang siap melayani customernya. Pria berambut pirang tersebut lalu meletakkan sikunya di bar dan menopang dagunya dengan tangannya. Suasanan yang harus mereka gambarkan adalah suasana hangat pagi hari di rumah. Sanji rasa lampu yang disorotkan terlalu dim untuk menggambarkan pagi hari namun yah semuanya terserah pada sutradara saja lah. Zoro dan Sanji mengenakan sweatpants dimana Zoro dipadu dengan pullover sementara Sanji dengan kaos oblong biasa.

Zoro sedikit terkejut mendapati Sanji yang muncul tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Darimana." Zoro merengut menatapi mug yang diletakkan didepannya.

"Keliling sebentar tadi." Sanji tersenyum memperhatikan Zoro.

"Sanji-sama, Zoro-sama, kita mulai ya? Semuanya siap!"

Suara sang sutradara, Kaku, terdengar nyaring. Sanji mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Zoro menoleh ke arah para kru dan mengangguk.

"Sudah dapat arahan foto kali ini seperti apa, 'kan?"

"Sudah."

"Oke, ayo kita beraksi tuan pendekar!"

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Kaku masih belum puas dengan hasil jepretan yang diambil fotografernya.

"Zoro-sama, ayo lebih berbahagia, ya? Tinggal lihat cara Sanji-sama saja melakukannya." Kaku dengan sabar mengarahkan Zoro dari samping stage. Zoro mulai fustasi. Ia benci tidak bisa melakukan hal sesimpel ini dengan baik. Apalagi Sanji ada persis didepannya.

"Ah, sial." Sungut Zoro. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sanji.

"Tuh, susah 'kan jadi foto model. Tadi aku sudah ingin pulang tapi kau tidak mau." Sanji meledek Zoro.

"Aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan kesempatan ini, bodoh." Pria berambut pirang itu lalu tertegun.

Zoro memainkan jemari tangannya dengan mug didepannya.

"Maaf aku terlalu egois, tidak mengizinkanmu melakukan ini dengan Law. Setidaknya aku juga tidak ingin kau jadi melewatkan kesempatan ini karena keegoisanku juga. Akhirnya aku malah jadi merepotkan. Sial." Sanji menghela napas. Hal seperti ini lah yang membuat Sanji begitu mencintai Zoro. Mungkin si rambut hijau boleh orang bilang cuek, sangar, segala pokoknya. Tapi dibalik semua itu, ada sisi seperti ini yang cuma ditujukan sang pendekar kepada Sanji. Karena kalau bicara masalah mencintai, sungguh Zoro begitu hebat dalam melakukannya.

Sanji menjauhkan jemari Zoro dari mug tersebut; menggenggamnya. Ia memberi kode kepada pada kru untuk tetap diam dan terus mengambil foto.

"Sini lihat aku."

Zoro perlahan membawa wajahnya kembali ke hadapan Sanji.

"Anggap saja para kru berisik itu tidak ada. Mereka mengganggu sekali. Bayangkan ini sebagai pagi-pagi biasa kita, marimo. Dimana cuma ada kita berdua, tidak ada yang lain."

Zoro menatap Sanji, menyambungkan dirinya dengan keseriusan yang terpancar disana. Ia kemudian mantap mengangguk.

Beberapa hari kemudian foto itu menjadi hits. Sungguh, padahal itu hanya iklan kitchen set biasa. Tapi bukan hanya kitchen setnya saja yang menjadi buruan dimana-mana. Sanjipun juga. Ckck. Bahkan foto tersebut ikut dipampang di billboard pusat kota dengan ukuran ekstra. Ketika selesai proses pemotretan waktu itu, seluruh kru dan Ivankov menyaluti Sanji karena sang koki berhasil membuat Zoro mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia yang begitu natural. Zoro bahkan sempat tertawa juga. Untuk pertama kalinya lewat foto tersebut Sanji mengizinkan dunia ikut melihat Zoro yang demikian yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukkan kepada Sanji dan kerabat dekatnya. Tak heran jika para kru dan Ivankov menyalutinya dan menyorot Zoro dengan tatapan kagum. Sanji sampai harus menghentikan Ivankov merayapi Zoro meskipun awalnya ia tidak mau karena itu menghibur sekali! Namun tidak tega juga Sanji melihat Zoro tersiksa gitu. Sanji tahu kok rasanya terimakasih banyak.

Konsekuensi yang harus Sanji terima adalah, tidak hanya dirinya yang jadi makin tenar tapi Zoro juga ikutan. Sanji sih tidak masalah, ia ikut senang malah.

Sanji kini sedang membantu Ivankov mencuci piring di Baratie. Keren banget ngga tuh kepala koki bantuin tukang cuci.

"Sanji-sama, Zoro-sama gitu banget sih!"

"Gitu gimana?"

Ivankov menyerahkan piring yang sudah ia cuci dan bilas untuk dikeringkan dengan serbet oleh Sanji.

"Sanji-sama tahu ngga sih, Zoro-sama itu beneran jadi perbincangan di dunia foto modeling!"

"Oh iya? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Kemarin aku mendapat telepon dari sebuah agensi yang juga ingin mengajak Zoro-sama bekerja sama. Mereka memintaku mengabarkan hal tersebut pada Zoro-sama. Yasudah, aku menelepon Zoro-sama—"

"Oi, darimana kau dapat nomerya?"

"Hehehe, ngambil dari kontak Sanji-Sama…"

"Dasar kau."

"Maaf Sanji-samaa." Cengir Ivankov disela-sela cuci piringnya.

"Hm."

"Nah terus, terus, Zoro-sama angkat teleponnya dan kukabarkan tawaran itu lengkap dengan agensi yang menawarkan dan waktu pemotretannya."

Ivankov kemudian merengut lebay (Lebay selalu sih sebenarnya dia mah.) "Kemudian Zoro-sama langsung menolaknya. Katanya aku tidak usah menelepon lagi kalau itu hanya tentang tawaran pemotretan untuk Zoro-sama karena pasti akan Zoro-sama tolak. Padahal, asal Sanji-sama tau, yang menawarkan kerjasama itu agensi dari CR7 Underwear yang produknya sedang naik daun. Mereka ingin mencari model yang memiliki background olahraga atau bela diri dan mumpuni tentunya. Seperti pemiliknya begitu lah, Cristiano Ronaldo. Dan Zoro-sama memang pas sekali. Honor yang ditawarkan juga tidak kecil lho. Hanya saja, memang dalam foto itu, Zoro-sama akan dipasangkan dengan sorang model wanita."

Sanji mengelap piring ke sekian yang Ivankov sodorkan.

"Tapi Zoro-sama berpesan padaku," Sanji berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Ivankov. "Kecuali ada tawaran untuk Zoro-sama satu stage dengan Sanji-sama, Zoro-sama mau apabila Sanji-sama mau. Aku juga harus langsung menolak tawaran untuk Sanji-sama yang mengharuskan Sanji sama telanjang dada apalagi lebih dari itu. Dan Zoro-sama juga bilang setiap kali ada tawaran untuk Sanji-sama yang mengharuskan Sanji-sama satu stage dengan orang lain, aku harus mengabari Zoro-sama dengan siapa Sanji-sama akan difoto."

Sanji mengerjap.

Zorooo. Segitunyaaa. Kadar kecintaan Sanji entah kenapa meningkat lagi sampe lewat batas maksimal. Ivankov menyodorkan piring berikutnya. Ketika tidak ada respon, sang diva menoleh ke arah Sanji yang masih terpaku. Perlahan Ivankov mendapati muka Sanji memerah.

"Hayooo Sanji-samaaa."

Sanji langsung tersadar dan hampir menjatuhkan piringnya.

"Heh! Apa sih kau! Hampir saja pecah nih piringnya." Sanji buru-buru meletakkan piring yang sudah rampung ia lap dan menerima piring berikutnya.

"Mukanya merah gitu deh Sanji-sama."

"Berisik!" Ivankov kemudian tertawa.

"Semoga langgeng terus ya Sanji-sama."

Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menggerutu. Dalam hatinya ia mengamini. Zoro memang tidak tertarik pada gemerlap kamera. Sanji tidak sangsi ketika Zoro ogah ditawari pemotretan apapun. Namun menolak tawaran kerjasama dari CR7 Underwear itu… luar biasa. Sanji saja belum pernah diajak kerjasama oleh brand sebesar itu. Sanji tidak bisa bohong, rasanya memang mengganjal sekali ketika Ivankov menyebutkan Zoro akan satu stage dengan seorang model wanita. Zoro itu tampan dan baik. Ditambah ia memiliki postur yang bagus. Siapa juga pasti akan tertarik padanya. Sanji begitu tersanjung ketika Ivankov bilang Zoro menolak tawaran tersebut. Zoro begitu menjaga perasaan Sanji. Sanji jadi malu dengan bagaimana ia begitu ingin satu stage dengan Law. Aaah Sanji ingin pulang sekarang, menunggu Zoro pulang, dan memeluknya. Oh! Tiba-tiba Sanji jadi ingat tawaran Law untuk berbincang bersama. Ia lupa belum meminta izin kepada Zoro. Gimana ya? Sanji sayang banget sama Zoro tapi ia pengen juga cerita-cerita sama Law. Ngga enak sebenernya ngomongin Law lagi di depan Zoro setelah mendengar cerita Ivankov tadi. Tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Yang penting cinta Sanji selalu cuma buat Zoro. Hoho.


End file.
